The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lavender plant, botanically known as Lavandulaxc3x97intermedia Spica, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Burgoldeenxe2x80x99.
The new Lavender was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Maasdijk, The Netherlands, in July, 1998, as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Lavenderxc3x97intermedia Spica xe2x80x98Grossoxe2x80x99, not patented. The new Lavender was observed as a single plant in a group of flowering plants of the parent cultivar. The selection of this plant was based on its unique leaf variegation. Plants of the parent cultivar Gross have solid green-colored leaves.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lavender by tissue culture in a controlled environment in Maasdijk, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Lavender are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Burgoldeen have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, daylength, and fertility level without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Burgoldeenxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Burgoldeenxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Compact plant habit.
2. Unique variegated leaves with grayish green centers and creamy yellow margins.
3. Blue purple-colored flowers.
Compared to other Lavender cultivars known to the Inventor, plants of the new Lavender are more compact; in addition, plants of the new Lavender have smaller and variegated leaves.